The Ice Princess
by Green Eyed Tabby
Summary: Isa' is a pretty geek, who has lived many places, but when her father moves them to Florida, she freaks out and is unable to sleep. What happens when she finally sleeps again?
1. The Princess

Isa' is your average geek who has great grades, is pretty, and has traveled all over the country, but she has a problem. A sleeping problem. Since she found out she was moving to Fort Myer, Florida, she has not slept for one second. But, when she actually starts sleeping, what will happen? Who will she become?

A/N: Okay, this is OBVIOUSLY my own story :) It is based off the poem bellow, which belongs to me respectively. Hope y'all enjoy it.

* * *

_Ice Princess_

_by_

_Green Eyed Tabby_

"Ice Princess"

She sits on a throne of ice.

A sly smile plastered on her face.

She gazes over the land.. Her land

Covered in snow, glistening in the rising sun.

Her hands so cold… feel nothing…

Yet she smiles.

The ice comforts her…

With its sharp coldness.

_Ice princess.. covered in cold darkness…_

_Yet still, she burns bright._

_So happy in the cold._

_So happy alone.._

_In her castle of glass and ice._

She sits, smiling..

Watching the snow and ice…

Do not melt and die…

The sun does not warm her skin…

Nor melt her throne.

So she sits there.. all alone..

On her island of ice,

Just she, the cold, and some books…

Flying in the sky.

_Ice Princess…_

_In coldness she bathes_

_In darkness she thrives.._

_In light, she laughs,_

_Her insides so warm,_

_Yet her flesh…_

_So cold._

On her island filed of ice,

She is happy…

But then…

Then she wakes up.

Wakes up on the ground,

Her flesh warm…

Her insides cold,

Longing for night.

_Chapter One_

_The 'Princess'_

_ She looked up from her book, her violet orbs flashing as the light that barely came through her window shined brightly in her face. Damn, it's morning already, she thought, as she put her book mark in place, and carefully set her book on her night stand. _

_She had not had one minute of sleep since before she could remember. She practically ran off of the food she ate, which was quite a bit more than most girls her age, and her books. Her father was ALWAYS getting onto her about staying up, so she has learned to " go to sleep " and then curl up under her blankets with her book light as soon as his low snoring could be heard. 'I've got five minutes till father comes to get me, I'd better act like I've been sleeping,' she thought, pulling the covers back farther, then ruffling up her hair, and climbing in._

"_EEEESA!" her father shouted, making the I in her name extend as he opened up her door. Her full name was actually Isabella, but she preferred Isa', so she made sure that no one, not even her own father called her by her name. She had many reasons, but that was another story altogether._

"_Wake up bonzo, we gotta get going, don't wanna be late on your first day of school!"_

"_Yes Daddy, I'm getting up, I'm getting up." She said with fake grogginess as she put up her usual 'teen who can't wake up' act. Her head fell back on the pillow, mimicking how she used to act in the morning before her sleep problems started._

"_Come on Isa', not this morning, I got to get in the shower, so get your ass up and get dressed!" her father said, his temper climbing. 'Time to throw out the act,' she thought, swinging her legs reluctantly out of her bed and standing up. _

"_Yes Daddy," she whispered, as his tall form moved down the hall of their new home. They had just moved even FARTHER south, and were finally living in their own home, in a little town in northern Florida, Fort Myers, to be exact. She had wanted for the past five years to move back up out West, but to no avail, her father's jobs seemed to take him everywhere but there. This was her senior year and it was almost over, that is, for her. She has just turned sixteen over the summer, and on that day, her father told her that they were moving. She did her best and acted happy, but secretly, she broke down into tears every night before they left, and since her birthday, maybe even before then, she had not slept a wink. _

_So, she pulled open her drawer labeled Tomorrow and placed her clothes neatly on her bed (her father had given her a label maker as a present for her birthday and she had gone BEYOND nuts with it.) and walked into her bathroom ._

_She was dressed and ready to go, wearing her trade mark blue jeans and for once a nice tee-shirt, paired with her new running shoes. Her satchel, as she liked to call it, was over her shoulder, and neatly filled with books and folders she had pre-labeled a week before after receiving her school schedule. She wasn't all too excited about her new school and moving into the area, but she couldn't lie, she did like change every once in a while._

"_Daddy, I'm going to start the car!" She shouted, moving towards the door, and outside into the sun. 'Gosh, it sure is warm out, maybe I should have worn shorts?' she thought, as she walked towards the Eclipse. Ah cars, she loved them, and this one, she loved more than any other. Her father had bought himself a new Eclipse GT V6 just that summer and had given her his old one, but although she had the older car, her father was INSISTING that he should drop her off her first day. She loved her father dearly, but he was taking this all a bit too far._

_She and her father, whom she fondly referred to as 'Daddy,' had a close relationship, but since this last move, she had slowly moved away from him and secluded herself. This really had him freaked, for over ten years they had been together as a team, ever since her mother messed everything up when she was barely five. THAT, was why she didn't like Isabella as a name, it was what her mother had called and named her. Every time someone called her that, she mentally cringed inside. Her mother was a sore subject and one that as a child she heard about quite too frequently. Not to say she didn't love her mother, she just did not like her and made a point after her mother let them down back in Virginia, to not call or talk to her. The two had not spoken in about a year. She looked up from the seat, her mental reverie falling as she saw her father making his way towards the car. She quickly vacated his seat in favor of the passenger. "So Isa', how does it feel to be classified as a senior?" her father said, smiling at her._

"_Good I guess, I just hope its not like middle school when everyone said I was lying about both my age and grade." She replied, staring in front of the car._

"_I'm sure it will be fine, besides, if they don't believe you, they can read that new ID tag of yours." he said, pulling out of their drive way quickly with ease._

"_Yeah Daddy, I'm sure it will," she said, sighing inside. 'I'm crossing my fingers,' she thought as they made their way into town._

* * *

_A/N: okay, thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my story :) Hope you enjoyed it and please leave me a comment telling me if you think i should continue this and your general opinion. IF you want to, No pressure. :D  
_


	2. The Princess's first day

_A/N: okay, even though no one seems to be reading this, probably because no one generally reads random books, I'm still going to post. HOPEFULY I will get a few reviews soon, since people seem to be reading my stuff and just not reviewing… is it really THAT BAD??? Anyways, here is chapter two you unloving people. D:_

_Chapter Two_

_The princess's first day_

_As her father pulled into the drop off lane, her gaze fell on her new school. The building in front of her was quite big, not as big as her old school, but large enough. The building looked like it had popped out of a science fiction book, it was clear that the building was freshly remodeled, by the elegant but sharp edges of the buildings. The building was covered in glass and was quite reflective, but to her, it looked like it was just waiting for someone to throw a rock at it. She stifled a laugh, as said thought passed through her mind._

"_Okay, Isa', we're here, "said her father, who gave her a quick hug before she opened the door and stepped out of the car, grabbing her satchel._

"_Bye Daddy, have a good day at work," she replied quickly, before closing the car door and watching her father drive away rather quickly. _

'_Well, now it's time to see what the inside is and to see my fellow students. No need to be nervous Isa', you have done this many times. In. Out. In. Out,' she said to herself, mentally preparing for the day of school._

_She opened the door quickly, and walked in. The room was filled with purple and black banners advertising clubs but most of them seemed to be for the incoming freshman, who looked as lost as she did. 'Jeez, this place is much bigger inside,' she thought as her gaze crossed through the room. Her face lit up as her eyes landed on what looked to be the library._

_After browsing through the selection of books, she decided to try to find her class room before the bell rang. As she was walking through the halls, she realized that she had no clue where she was going. Her schedule said Room 41D and she seemed to be in the A's. 'Man, I'm SOO lost, I know I must be going in circles—'her thoughts were interrupted as a guy asked her "Hey, you need help?"_

_She almost jumped, she could have sworn there wasn't a single person in the hall way. She finally registered that there was a guy in front of her and promptly looked over at him. He looked to be about six feet tall, and he had medium length thick black almost blue hair. His skin was olive like hers, but a bit darker. He had piercing blue eyes and she couldn't help but stare. "So, do you need help, or do you want to stare at me all day?" he asked, a small smirk on his face._

"_Y-No, "she looked back down at the floor, a light blush emanating from her cheeks. "Help would be nice though." _

_His smirk turned into a smile as he stuck out a hand. "By the way, I'm Tristan, and a senior."_

_She took his hand and promptly shook it then responded "Nice to meet you, I'm Isa' and I'm also a senior."_

"_Hmm, YOU are a senior? You barely look old enough to be a sophomore!" he grinned once more, then said, "hey just kidding," as her gaze darkened on him. Her violet eyes deepened, turning almost black._

"_Sorry, didn't mean to offend you," he said, scratching his head lightly. "Ehehe, so what class are you trying to find?"_

"_Mrs. Dot's class, she is in 41 D," she replied, giving him a neutral look._

"_WHAT? Wow, you have the same class as me!" He looked shocked as he looked over her shoulder, reading her schedule. "Yeah, we had better get going, it's quite a hike over there."_

"_Then, if that is your class too, why are you over here?" she asked quickly as they began walking._

"_Uhh, I was putting my books in my umm.." he trailed off._

"_Locker?" she asked, raising her eye brows._

"_Yeah! My locker! So yeah, I know that you are new here, so tell me about yourself if you wish to that is. "He sped up slightly, matching her pace. As they walked to their class, she basically told him her life story, why she did that and opened up to this stranger, she did not know. All she knew was that he seemed like an old friend, an AWKWARD old friend._

_Tristan wasn't the only person she met on that day; she made many acquaintances such as with a seemingly athletic girl named Eva, who had dark black hair that was cut short above her shoulders, and with Vera, a short girl with long blonde hair. _

_Of course, none of them had the same impact as Tristan, he just seemed DIFFERENT. Maybe even other-worldly, 'I mean who forgets a word as simple as locker?' she asked herself as she waited for her father to arrive. _

_Her satchel was quite heavy due to the school uniforms she had received that day. 'Uniforms, this will be a first,' she thought as she looked at her satchel. She had noticed that most of the students had not worn them on the first day, so she was quite surprised when they were all given uniforms at the end of the day. She really liked the guy's outfit; it consisted of black slacks, black dress shoes, a black dress shirt, and an optional deep purple tie. The females consisted of a surprisingly short black a line skirt, a button up purple dress shirt, an optional black jacket, and a requirement of black flats. She really was not looking forward to having to wear a skirt each day, but she didn't really have any choice in the matter. For the hundredth time she thought, 'WHY, why did Daddy have to move us here?'_

BEEP BEEP!_ She looked up, 'Speak of the devil,' she thought. Her father's black car pulled speedily into the pickup lane with a low growl of its engine. _

_As she threw her satchel onto her bed, she let out a sigh. The ride home had been lengthy due to her father's interrogative questions. She didn't want to come off as unhappy, so she answered with as much vigor as she could muster, while deep inside she was still contemplating her school and of course Tristan. She couldn't seem to keep his name from popping up in her thoughts, 'I don't even like him, he is just weird, and that smirk of his is annoying! I can't believe that I have most of my classes with him besides for my business class. He is even in my CHORUS class!' She found it strange that it was possible for her to share so many classes with one guy. 'See Isa', even now you're still thinking about him!' she thought, letting out another sigh._

_She sat there like that for most of an hour, till she finally sat up and put her bag away, pulled out the homework she had that night, and completed it. Only her first day had gone by, yet she still had homework, but luckily it was not much._

_After completing her homework, she took a quick shower and went to her bed, where she put up her sleep act, and then spent most of the night contemplating the day._

_**O**_

_A/N: okay, please show me that you all are at least reading this - . – just a review that says 'hi' would be nice. Anyways, I have a REALLY long chapter three all ready to go, so yeah… please review._


	3. The Seeker

A/N: So, no one is reading my story, but ill still keep posting just in case.. and i might change where this is located.. its not really fanfiction.. hmmm.... ah well, yeah, im still posting it, and anyone who wants to can send me a greeting or tell me what they think.. so yeah.

_Chapter Three_

_The Seeker_

_Tristan slammed his apartment door noisily, and clambered over to his couch, which he sunk into, then released a sigh of contentedness. His 'first day' had been a success all because of his preparations. He had spent the entire week studying a map of the school, and had memorized all the teacher names, what they taught, plus what level they taught to. Many of his fellow Seekers, as they were commonly referred to, would have said that he was wasting his time, but he had been proven right. If not for his preparedness and him arriving early, he never would have run into _Her. She _had called herself Isa', but even with her giving him a name that wasn't Isabella, it was easy for him to tell it was indeed_ Her. _All he had to do was see her shining violet eyes and olive skin tone and he knew who she was. _

_He couldn't wait till he reported in the following day; he was looking forward to seeing the look on his superior's faces when he told them that HE, he, Tristan, had found _Her!

_He spent most of the evening contemplating the day's events, but eventually he set up a miniature campfire in his fireplace. (He wasn't used to human ware, which was his homeland's name for electronics, so he made sure to get an apartment with a fireplace) He ate in silence, and then went to his pallet and proceeded to fall asleep._

_His sleep was filled with nothing but darkness, but unlike a human, this was because he could not dream. His race and the others on his planet, looked to be human, but in actuality they were and still are a highly evolved species of hominid. They are what some might even call elementals due to the magic that some of them posses. _

_When he did eventually wake up, he got up immediately and proceeded to shower and get dressed. He did not like these human clothes he had to wear, they were all quite unlike his seeker uniform, and especially not like the kimono or haori that his people wore. Although, he did like the school uniform, it was simple, and maybe even elegant. He was quite impressed with himself, he had managed to put these human clothes on without reading his guide book, plus he looked rather dashing in them. The black of the jacket and slacks matched his hair almost perfectly, and the shoes that he had conjured went quite well with the ensemble. So, after admiring himself for a few more seconds, he grabbed his books and started his journey to the school._

_He didn't want to admit to himself that he was actually starting to like some of the many strange human ways. He was happy that most of the time, they all left him alone, like they had internal forces telling them that he, Tristan, was not one of them. No one ever gave him strange looks or anything; they just didn't pay attention to anything he did. So, he could wonder down the halls and it was all like he didn't even exist. Of course the teachers called on him, and he was recognized by everyone when he had to answer a question, but besides for those times, no one truly realized his presence. It was as if they didn't want to except that he was there._

_So, as he walked into the school, no heads turned his direction, no one even realized the door was open, because they were all chit chatting and gossiping. The uselessness of some of the conversations they carried on really shocked him when he first arrived, but by now he expected it. 'They are ONLY human,' he thought with a slight smirk on his face. _

_Suddenly his smirk dropped, and he had to control his face from turning into one of awe. Approximately twenty feet away from him stood _Her_, Isa'. As soon as she had walked through the door he had felt her presence. To say that she looked nice in her uniform was a dramatic understatement. The skirt seemed to be just the right length to show her long tanned legs, but also long enough so that she didn't look like she was showing off. Her purple shirt hit her as some would say, in all the right places, and it looked as if she didn't even know that she was pulling over half the guys in the room's attention. Then, then, there was her hair, she had the long almost blue black hair that was a characteristic of the Diamanti, his own race; she wore her hair in the most simple of ways, she just let it fall down her back in long thin wisps, which reached just below her butt. In that second or so pause in which his eyes passed over and analyzed her, she finally realized that he was there. Immediately their eyes locked, her deep violet flashing ones, with his ice cold piercing blue ones. They stood in that way, not moving, for at least three minutes, but to them it was only a second. _RING RING_, the two were jolted from their eye contact as the bell rang, telling the students to get to their classes. So, the two looked away and headed, separately, towards class._

_**O**_


End file.
